1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toolbox and more particularly, to such a toolbox which have tool holders be turned out of the box body when the user opens the top cover, or received inside the box body when the user closes the top cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various toolboxes are commercially available for keeping tool members. These toolboxes commonly have a box body, which defines a plurality of compartments or receiving holes for receiving tool members, and a top cover hinged to the box body for closing the box body. Because the compartments or receiving holes are fixedly provided inside the box body, it is inconvenient to load or arrange storage tool members.